I Will Be There
by TheRumor15
Summary: Cody's anxiety is getting to him, especially when he starts thinking about the future. There's only one person who can help him; Zack.


Cody walked around the ship. It was after curfew, but he didn't care. He needed some fresh air desperately, much like he needed to feel comfort at that moment. Cody inhaled the cold, crisp air as he walked around the Sky Deck alone. He thought that he would have felt better there, but he still felt like a lone heartbeat lost in a crowd. Cody shouted to the sky, but he knew that no one could hear him. Cody hated when he felt this way. It only happened when he thought about the future. Cody thought that he had everything planned out, but he didn't. He had wanted to go to Harvard, but after lying to the Dean of Admissions, that had changed. Cody had then planned to go to Yale with Bailey, but after they broke up, he didn't know if he wanted to anymore. He and Bailey had the same career aspirations, and would end up in the same classes, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be with Zack. Cody wouldn't admit it, but having Zack with him was what motivated him and made him feel safe enough to live life to the fullest. The thought of not having Zack by his side was enough to have Cody drowning in his own dear. Zack always understood the situation when Cody explained his feelings. He would let Cody know what everything would be okay in a glance. With Zack, that was all it took. Cody started to shake with anxiety and fear, along with the cold air that blew around him. He took out his phone and called Zack. When Zack didn't answer, Cody's vision blurred with hot tears. He hung up his phone and gulped against the lump in his throat. Cody was scared of the future, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. _Cody needed Zack._ The loneliness around Cody began to hurt him. He soon found himself laughing. He knew that it was merely a humorless laugh in a sad attempt to kill the pain. He stopped, knowing full well that it wouldn't work. The silence that rang in his ears was frustrating. He needed it gone. Cody began to scream. He just wanted to scream the silence and all of his pain away. Cody felt so hopeless at that point, so he closed his eyes. He just wanted brother at that moment.

"Open your eyes." Cody heard a voice. He thought that he may have been only hearing what he wanted, but took a chance anyway. When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking into his twin's eyes.  
"Zack." Cody whispered breathlessly. He suddenly felt weak and fell forward. He landed in Zack's arms and began to sob. Zack held Cody in his arms, pulling him closely.

"I know, you're scared." Zack sighed. He felt Cody's body shudder against his as he tried to breathe, only managing to get empty gulps of air. "Just breathe. Deep breaths, Cody. It'll be okay."

"You're actually here..." Cody muttered, his voice thick with emotion.

"When you can't breathe, I'll be there." Zack responded, gently brushing some hair out of Cody's face. Zack's heart broke as he saw more tears fall from Cody's eyes, the trails left behind glistening in the moonlight. Seeing Cody in such a vulnerable state over this subject would surprise anyone. After all, Cody was the one who everyone thought had everything figured out.

"Come closer." Cody whimpered. He sighed as he felt Zack move closer. The warmth that Zack carried flowed through Cody like a river. He closed his eyes, feeling the last of his tears matting his eyelashes as they fell. Silence fell over Zack and Cody, but this time, Cody was okay with it. He didn't need to scream it away; Zack was with him. Cody could feel the air making its way into his lungs, relieved to be calm enough for that to happen. Cody felt his eyelids begin to close, and he didn't fight it. He felt Zack leave a kiss on his head before he fell asleep.

Zack lifted Cody up bridal style and brought him back to his cabin. He figured that he could use the company, seeing as Marcus had left the ship a few days prior. Zack gently lowered Cody onto the bed, smiling softly as he saw that his twin was at peace again. He laid down beside Cody on the bed and pulled the covers over them. He pulled Cody into his arms again.

"I know you're scared. When you can't breathe, I will be there. Zoom into me." Zack said softly, his mouth by Cody's ear. He then fell into a peaceful slumber with his brother, knowing that everything would be okay.


End file.
